xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hemo
THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS Biographical Information Real Name: Sarah Miller (Of Earth 12357) Former Alternate Name: Cure Name she insists people call her now: Hemo Age: : Appearance: '''Looks 16 : '''Actual: More like 18 years Sex: Female Nationality: American Physical Description Height: '''5'5" '''Weight: 125 lbs Eye Color: Blood Red Hair Color/Style: *Black *Very long *Badly kept Other: Several surveillance images reveal that she is heavily scarred with what appear to be evidence of having received several injections in her forearms. Better Description: Seems to be anorexic but physical capabilities make it obvious that she is in fact stronger than she was before physically not weaker. Basically she looks like hell and smells worse. Usual Attire: 'Has been observed wearing everything from her birthday suit to a torn lab coat to blue jeans and Nirvana T-Shirt. Abilities and Weaknesses ''Understood' Extra-Normal Ability: : Source: Mutation : Description of Extra-normal abilities/Weakness: See Cure As yet 'unexplained' Extra-Normal Abilities: : Source: Likely gained as a result of whatever disaster befell the scientists at the research station were the Pancea Project was being conducted. : List of demonstrated/observed abilities: *Enhanced Reflexes in excess of peak human capabilities *Enhanced Strength in excess of what she should reasonable be capable of producing *Disappearing from a dead end alley with no clear signs of method of escape, prevailing theory is teleportation or shadow-walking *The ability to sense other living entities *Hunting instincts and innate skill *Subject was able to get to the top of a building without needing to open the locked door that lead to the roof (method of ascension is still unknown) : Notes/Observed Weakness/Suggested method of neutralizing the subject: :: Subject seems to have a strong need for blood particularly the blood of mutants. :: Subject strikes her 'victims' by first physically assualting them and jossling them, it is presumed she is trying to determine their weight by doing this, then tracking the intended victim down minutes later and injecting them with a precise amount of a gesonerl muscle relaxant or sedative or paralytic with an insulin syringe which she then proceeds to render functionally inoperable, presumably to prevent it's 'misuse'. ::: Labrotory analysis of trace amounts of the fluid and the blood of th victim reveal these compounds she injects to be completely organic. It is believed that she has a mobile home-base of some sort in which she is using non-medical ingredients to distill her chemicals. :: Despite initial conclusions, experts on the matter assure us that it is very unlikely that she is a vampire as vampire do not tend to be capable of exercising the self control necesary to obtain the blood they need/want through phlebotomy, and tend to just open up their victim's veins and orally ingest the blood as the victim's circulatory system natural expels it out through the ruptured blood vessel. :: RECORDED INCIDENT 01 - July 27th, 28th :: 911 phonecall recordings indicate that the subject called 911 on what would turn out to be her intended victim's cellphone to inform them that her victim (which is how she described the person) was having a severe reaction to the sedative that she had just injected into him and that he was in serious need of medical assistance. When Police and Paramedics arrived, subject was performing CPR try to restart the victim's heart which she would later describe as having slowed due to a neurological abnormality in her victim that she was unaware of. Subject continued to perform CPR disregarding the police officer's demands that she step away and lay down on the ground with her hands behind her back. When the police officer tried to physically stop her so interrupted her CPR for two seconds to neutralize both police officers before insisting that the paramedics, who she did not harm, take over as she suspected that more police officers would be arriving. Subject was shortly afterwards observed on a nearby building in unaired footage from a news copter. It is this agent's belief that the subject stayed rather than flee to insure that the paramedics were able to get the victim's heart started again. :: Subject was later observed inside her intended victim's hospital room ::: Attacks Weaknesses: 'Normal human' Abilities: Psychological Description 'Personality: ' 'Interests: ' 'Hobbies: ' 'History: ' Background Information